The Me That Nobody Knows
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Rosalie is bit during the battle with the newborns in Eclipse. Emmett is there in the aftermath. Esme is a wonderful comfort. Fluffy Rosalie/Emmett one-shot. Mostly cannon-compliment.


**Hi, so here is another twilight oneshot this time in a fandom that I have always loved ever since I was a teenager-Rosalie/Emmett. This takes place during the Eclipse battle and after and I did wonder considering we never did get a chance to see Rosalie fighting the newborns in the movie (though we did everyone else) what she might have gone through and ergo this little oneshot was born. **

**In terms of medicine and vampire lore I am not an expert. I use saline in this story because I looked it up online but If I made a mistake I apologise. **

**Also spelling, grammar and punctuation are not my strongest suit so therefore If I have gotten anything wrong on that account again I apologise. **

**I have several Rosalie/Emmett stories coming up and other stories from this fandom so I hope to see you all again soon. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just this little one shot. **

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

The Me That Nobody Knows

Rosalie is bit during the battle with the newborns in Eclipse. Emmett is there in the aftermath. Esme is a wonderful comfort. Fluffy Rosalie/Emmett one-shot. Mostly cannon-compliment.

* * *

She didn't even feel the bite.

That was irony for you. When she had been bitten the first time, when she had been bleeding and violated and frozen and more to the point…human. She had remembered every inch of the damn thing. Carlisle and his teeth and the way the ground had felt beneath her body, hearing Edward's scorn and Esme's kindness even as she had believed that she was in hell. She remembered it all as much as she hated the idea of it.

This time however, Rosalie did not feel a thing.

There had been two newborns on her in a second. Two. A woman with long hair who she wrapped her arms around and snapped her neck as easily as if she was throwing something in another direction. Then there was another one on top of her. Rosalie grabbled with her and felt something prick her shoulder. However that moment cost the newborn dearly as she managed to wrap both her legs around the man's head and throw him backwards. One of the wolves took care of the situation from there.

The venom stung a little but there was a newborn on Emmett and one of the wolves was the only thing that was closer and there was not a snowball's chance in hell that Rosalie was leaving the fate of her mate, of her man of _her whole fucking world _to a wolf for crying out loud.

She sped off and managed to grab another two before it became clear that the battle was turning in their favour. For a while it was nothing to Rosalie but a whirl of bodies and smoke and ash and the howls of the wolves as they took down their natural enemies encroaching close to their land. She didn't think about the smoke in her hair, the ash and the stench of death on her clothes and hands, this part of her being was instinct. It was natural to a vampire to take down another one threatening them—it was part of their genetic make up. It was only her creator, her mentor and in some respects her father (for lack of a better word) who believed there was way past their basic nature. A chance that they could live a normal, peaceful life.

Rosalie had, had many a moment where she thought Carlisle was full of crap.

As soon as she had disposed of the last newborn—a boy who was little more than a teenager, probably still in High School his eyes red with thirst she whirled around her own eyes scanning across the field that was marked with death. The wolves were in a neat little corner gathering pieces with their teeth before moving backwards. She dragged her own headless body with one hand and the head in her other and dumped it next to Alice's small pile. She tried to shoot a smile to Alice but the smaller woman's eyes were unfocused trying to see what would happen next.

Rosalie took a step back and collided with a heavy chest. She whirled around her body ready to attack still on autopilot.

"Rose" said a low voice and her muscles uncoiled again.

"Emmett" she said and she leaned her whole body against his letting his arm come around her. Emmett was almost vibrating with excitement. He had wanted this. He had wanted this confrontation and this fight and knowing her mate as she did he probably wanted more. All Rosalie wanted was to go back to her bedroom, have a hot bath and try not to think about all the bloodshed that had been created to take out Bella Swan.

At that moment Alice's eyes unfocused. Rosalie shifted slightly feeling a slight burn in her shoulder that she knew was coming from the bite mark she had received earlier. The venom would do no permendant damage. Her skin was too impregnable for that but it was going to hurt like hell. She didn't think on it however, at this exact moment in time with the wolves in the vicinity, the Volturi on their way and a newborn that they had no idea what to do with, her making a fuss over a small bite was not going to help.

At that exact moment one of those _dogs _got themselves involved in a skirmish and Rosalie felt a deep seated groan that she couldn't keep back as she saw the newborn sink his teeth into Bella's friend. For once couldn't something go right when they needed it?

Edward appeared with Bella sometime later but Rosalie paid little attention to them. She was rather more preoccupied with watching Emmett who was burning the newborns alongside Jasper. As far as she could tell her husband had suffered no injury and relief such as she had never felt before was flowing through her. When all of this was over life could settle down for the both of them.

"Hey" came a voice to her left. She turned and saw her husband beaming at her his dimples showing in his face. She smiled back easily. It was always easy to smile when her love was smiling. Regardless of her mood at the time.

"Hello" she said letting him kiss her softly. There would be time for more desperate kisses later. Right now they were just basking in the moment. This one perfect moment where they were safe. Weather or not they survived once Jane got a look at a human Bella…well that was another story.

"Everything went well" Emmett said. "Carlisle says that one" he jerked his head at the fifteen year old vampire with dark hair that who was sat on the ground her hands clenched in the dirt. "Surrendered. Both he and Esme offered clemency"

Rosalie snorted unable to stop herself. "Bet Jasper loved that" she said scathingly knowing the details of her adopted brother's past.

Emmett grinned his boyish grin again. "Yeah he's not too happy. Got bit a couple of times as well so Alice is annoyed. He got a couple of them trying to make sure she had very little to do in case she had a vision halfway through.

Rosalie resisted the urge to smile. Alice knew her gift better than anyone except maybe Aro. She would have known going in that she was going to be alright otherwise she wouldn't have put herself at risk. Jasper was just being an overprotective idiot.

"You did well" Emmett said finally forcing her back to the conversation. Rosalie flashed him a genuine grin and he responded again by bending to kiss her. His hand came dangerously close to her bitten shoulder and she fought a wince back. Alice was too engaged in her vision of which Rosalie was eternally grateful.

"Don't sound too surprised" she said as Emmett pulled back wrapping both her arms around his waist. "I can take you any day"

Emmett laughed his boyish laugh and Rosalie found that she was giggling despite the death and the ash and the burning going on around them. It was easy to laugh in situations like this—as she knew from experience being a vampire made it very difficult to cry.

"Well then" he said teasingly. "I'll have to see you about a rematch one day Mrs McCarthy"

Bella Swan who was looking around like a rabbit caught in headlights shot them a look that said quite plainly that she thought they might be mad but Rosalie didn't care. She had Emmett and bar a small ache on her shoulder she and the rest of her family were alright.

She heard them rather than saw them approach. Her hand found Emmett's but before she faced the incoming danger she shot another look over her shoulder at the young girl who had her fingers encased in dirt trying to hide how desperate she was for a taste of human blood. Rosalie tried but could feel nothing but pity and a sense of the inevitable. While she loved both of her adopted parents dearly she knew that there was no chance that their hope that the Volturi would spare the girl would indeed come to pass. They did not given second chances easily and Rosalie knew that her family were already on very thin ice in that respect.

She took in the girl with one look and ignoring the now throbbing burn in her shoulder she turned around to face was what coming her hand still interlocked with her husbands.

* * *

They had gone back to the house separately and in stony silence. Edward had entrusted Bella to Alice and Esme and then gone with Carlisle to see if Jacob Black was going to survive the night. Emmett and Rosalie walked home in silence ahead of them was Jasper still on the lookout despite Alice's insistence that they got every last one of the newborns.

Rosalie next to Emmett was still and silent. The day had taken it's toll on her thought Emmett knew that his wife wouldn't admit it. The Volturi had disposed of the teenager Esme had wanted to take in—not that he had seen any other way and Emmett acknowledged that the loss of another child (even one who was out of control) would be playing on his mother's mind.

"I'm going to run a bath" said Rosalie when they reached the door. "I'll shower before hand to wash the smell off but I really need a good hot bath…you want to join me?"

There was no answer other than yes to that. Emmett would always go with Rosalie but he shot a look at Esme and Rosalie nodded her expression tight. "I'll go start the water" was all she said and then with a quick pressure of her fingers on his hand she was gone in a wave of golden hair.

He fancied that even after the death and destruction of the day he could still smell the rosewater and vanilla scent that was Rosalie under the ash.

"Esme" he said as his mother went into the kitchen. "Are you alright? Would you like me to ring Carlisle and get him to come back?"

His mother gave him a dimpled smile that matched his own. "No dear" she said softly. "Let Carlisle do what he's good at. Besides I doubt leaving Edward to reset the bones in Jacob Black's body will do much good."

Emmett privately agreed. He had no idea what had happened on top of that hill between Edward, Bella, Jacob Black and then the added additions of Victoria and that other wolf—whatever his name was but he was willing to bet it wasn't good.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked gently. "I know that losing…Bree—" he felt slightly guilty at the two seconds it took him to remember the newborns name. "Must have took a toll on you. I can stay?"

Esme smiled gently her hand coming up to touch his cheek blackened with ash. "I'm fine dear. Just a little saddened. I believe she would have become a good vampire given half the chance. I hate it when we have to kill children…" she shook her head and Emmett wondered briefly what Jasper would say if he was here and not upstairs concentrating on Alice coming off her monster headache courtesy of all the visions over the last few months.

"If your sure?" he said finally.

"No. Go be with your wife Emmett…I am going to take a shower and maybe try and read for a while until Carlisle comes home. And besides someone needs to check Bella is alright"

Emmett nodded and hugged her. Hugging Esme was easy far easier than it had been hugging his own mother and if he was being honest with himself—far warmer. Esme hugged him back and then Emmett followed the well worn path up the stairs to the room that he and Rosalie shared.

She was already in the bath her golden hair piled on top of her head though it was wet. The bath smelled of jasmine and sandalwood and the bubbles even to him looked inviting. He followed his wife's track of wiping the rest of the death and ash off his skin with a wet towel leaving his clothes to be thrown in the bin by Alice later and slipped in next to her so that her back was against his chest. The tub was made of white marble and took up nearly half the bathroom to fit both of them. Rosalie gave a sigh.

"This is nice" she said finally. "If I could I think I'd fall asleep in here"

Emmett snorted tightening his grip around her waist. Rosalie gave a giggle.

"If we break another bath Edward will never let us hear the end of it" She said teasingly. Emmett who did remember the last time they broke the bath (and the bathroom floor sending a good chunk of plaster and dust onto Edwards room below and crushing his gramophone that he used at the time) grinned completely unrepentant. That had been one of the best times of his existence If not a little mortifying on his wife's part—he had no issue with full frontal nudity to the despair of his brother who had been speechless with rage for days.

"How's Esme?" Rosalie asked finally forcing Emmett out of his thoughts.

"Fine. Gone to take a shower and then check on Bella. A bit sad I think. I don't think she liked killing all the newborns today. But Carlisle will be home soon and then he can talk to her. We had to do what we had to do. I just wish I could make her happy"

Rosalie smiled twisting her body though there was something in her smile and gait as she did it that made Emmett pause for a millisecond and take in his wife—of course he could be imagining it? She kissed him softly on the cheek turning around again.

"You are a good son" she said finally into the quiet of the bathroom.

Emmett buried his head into her shoulder and breathed in.

It was at that point when it happened.

He could see it out of the corner of his eyes. For a second he stared at it and the smell assaulted him. It was stale and it burned his nose all at once. He could see the teeth marks in his wife's shoulder. Actually he could see the crystal clear liquid that was the venom

"Rosalie" he said finally and he was rather impressed that his voice could remain calm he really was.

"Were you _bitten_?"

Rosalie stiffened and that told Emmett all he needed to know.

"Love" he said after a pause. "What…why…how?"

"I wasn't paying attention" Rosalie said softly. "It's not a big deal Emmett. Honestly."

"Why didn't you say…"

"Because it didn't matter. At the time anyway. The Volturi was coming and then all I wanted to do was come home and be with you—and besides—" she said a hint of bitterness colouring her tone.

"It's not like it's the worse I've suffered"

And Emmett saw red.

"Rosalie!" He cried standing up and sending water splashing about. He clambered out of the bath and reached for a towel.

"You've been in pain all this time…love why didn't you say…what…" but he couldn't continue in the face of his failure. So, thrilled he had been in the chase and the thrill of the kill, of seeing the werewolves in action that he had not even looked to his whole reason for existence and checked that she was unharmed. Actually, now he came to think of it he had not bothered to check on his wife whatsoever when the fighting had begun.

Oh what a bastard he was!

"Rosalie" he said finally but his wife was already slipping out of the bath pulling the plug and reaching for her silk robe.

"Honestly Emmett there is no need to fuss. It doesn't hurt that much and soon Carlisle will be home and he can take care of it."

But Emmett didn't know how long that was going to be and he would be damned if he allowed his wife to remain in pain for hours on end. He too had been on the end of a vampire bit once before as both human and vampire (a game with Jasper when he had first come to the family gone wrong) and he knew that it was hurting her regardless of weather or not she thought it was a big deal, he would be damned if he let it go on.

"Jasper!" he yelled. "Get out of Alice and up here now"

"Emmett" Rosalie hissed looking scandalised as there was a thud from the floor below them and a very southern sounding "Fuck of!"

"Emmett what on earth?" came a gentler voice and Emmett gulped guiltily as he turned and face his vampire mother. Swearing in front of Esme was never nice as she had a way of looking so disappointed in you it made you feel small again. He thought a quick sorry to Jasper and knew via her visions that Alice would be able to tell Jasper regardless and turned to his mother.

"Rosalie is hurt" he said trying to communicate even though he knew that Esme didn't have a gift like that what that meant for him.

Esme being amazingly smart and understanding gets it in a millisecond.

"Emmett go and get Carlisle's medical bag and then wait outside. Rosalie, Emmett is right you need that bite being seen too sooner rather than later. I can get the venom out and then we can clean it and in a few hours it should be back to normal."

At least Rosalie complied this time and moved so that Emmett could leave the room and Esme could come in. Emmett winced as the door slammed shut in his face. He might be in trouble as he often was when Rosalie's intense pride and stubbornness raised it's head but he didn't care this time. If he lost Rosalie…

Well eternity…the next hour…the second after didn't even bare thinking about.

He sighed leaning against the door and then decided he was going to call Carlisle. It wasn't that he didn't trust Esme (he trusted her with his life and also with something infinitely more precious) it was that if he didn't listen to his father's soothing voice he might go out and do something he regretted and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He apricated Bella's love for her friend but Jacob Black and his injuries right now be damned.

* * *

Esme cleaned the wound out with saline that would irrigate the wound and then patted it clean with the edge of a clean towel. Rosalie was sat on the bed her wet blonde hair dripping over the edge of her should and her arms wrapped around her waist her entire being hunched over her arms.

"All done sweetheart" she said softly. Rosalie was different to her other children. Edward, Emmett and too some extent Jasper seemed to revel in the fact that she cared about them though all three of them claimed they didn't deserve it (rubbish in her opinion) Alice and Bella viewed her as a dear friend in much the same way she viewed them as her daughters but she had to admit that Rosalie was the one child in this life she had never had a close relationship with even after all this time together. Rosalie had always been too bogged down in her past and the ghosts that haunted her to truly want a mother-daughter relationship. Esme didn't know what her relationship was like with her human mother and she had never asked.

Rosalie sniffed slightly.

"Emmett shouldn't have worried you. I was prepared to wait for Carlisle" she said finally.

"I know" Esme said softly. "I think he just loves you too much to see you in even a second of discomfort"

Rosalie made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob and aware that she might be pushing a boundary but unable to stop when one of her children was in pain, Esme wrapped both her arms around Rosalie's shoulders. After a second Rosalie lent back against her.

"I'm sorry" she said again.

"It's alright" Esme said in what she hoped was a final kind of tone.

There was a beat where they sat there and then Rosalie sat forwards once more.

"Emmett is being ridiculous." She said sounding much more like herself. "I have survived much worse than a little bite"

Esme paused. She knew Rosalie's story and she still felt a hot throb of anger at the thought that anyone could treat a woman like that never mind one that they claimed to love. She reached out and gently ran her fingers through Rosalie's drying hair.

"I know darling" she said softly. "But Emmett loves you too much to see you in even a second of pain. I hope this never happens again but if it does never think that your suffering is insignificant. If you don't want to come to Emmett come to me. I love you Rosalie"

Rosalie sniffed a little again and turned so that they were hugging for the first time since they had heard that Edward, Bella and Alice were coming home from Italy. Before that there had been that day in 1934 when Rosalie had confessed for the first time to Esme what had happened to her and had allowed Esme to touch her. Esme hugged her back rocking her back and forth like she would any of her children.

Finally Rosalie pulled back.

"I should apologise to Jasper for Emmett's…interruption" she said finally.

Esme giggled. "If you go into their room right now I doubt you will ever be able to un-see it. Better get Alice a nice purse and tell Emmett to stop self loathing"

Rosalie giggled again looking a bit brighter.

"Thank you Esme…for everything…"

Esme pressed a kiss into the top of the drying blonde strands and then excused herself from the room. She was not surprised in the slightest to see Emmett hovering at the bottom of the stairs.

"I spoke to Carlisle" he said finally. "Jacob Black is going to live. He and Edward are on their way home…ten minutes tops"

Esme nodded and moved so that Emmett could pass. Only when the door shut behind him did she allow herself a sigh of relief that her husband and son were coming home and that for tonight at least her family were all safe under one roof.

* * *

Rosalie was dressed in one of her more comfier outfits when Emmett came in looking very woebegone. She resisted the urge to grin all the while he got into some old sweats that were (Alice) designer.

"Esme cleaned out the wound" she said finally. "No lasting damage has been done"

"Good" Emmett said gently. "Your going to have a scar though"

"Well" Rosalie said smiling. "I think we can both agree that I'm more than enough beautiful to make up for one small flaw"

Emmett's face cracked into that same boyish grin that showed his dimples off.

"Oh we can agree on that" he said and then he did the one thing that Rosalie wanted more than anything in that moment in frozen time. He crossed the room and kissed her softly. The kisses turned more and more desperate just like she had thought so in that clearing. She curled both her legs around Emmett's waist.

"I love you" she said finally. "And I should have told you about my bite. I just…Emmett I didn't want to worry you. Please don't blame yourself."

"I love you too" Emmett replied. "And I am sorry Rose…no" he said when he saw her interrupt. "I should have kept an eye out. I just…I got carried away" he grinned a little.

Rosalie flashed him another perfect smile and touched his cheek.

"Don't" she said finally "We all survived. Better odds than I thought when this whole mess started. I'm just glad I'm with you"

"Rose" Emmett said seriously. "You'll never have to go so much as a second without me. Of that I promise you. Hell, heaven or whatever. I'm going nowhere without you"

Rosalie kissed him again and Emmett kissed her back and they carried on in the dark of the night that was slowly turning light into the small little piece that was despite all the bad a wonderful eternity with each other.

* * *

**I hope this ended ok. The headcannon about Rosalie and Esme's relationship being a bit more formal than Esme's other children is my own. Hopefully this is mostly cannon compliment. **

**Please let me know what you think and I hope I will return to this fandom soon. **

**Enjoy. **


End file.
